


The Nightingale

by ladydoor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Casterbrook, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Headcanon, The Nightingale, Who is The Nightingale?, Young Thomas Nightingale, you can pry this from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydoor/pseuds/ladydoor
Summary: Just a tiny headcanon of mine aka who is The Nightingale?
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Thomas Nightingale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Nightingale

Newt Scamander stood motionless, hidden among the lush trees, and watched a group of kids running around the Casterbrook gardens. A slightly younger wide-eyed boy trailed behind them, slowly warming to his new surroundings. 

The magizoologist smiled to himself, satisfied. The Nightingale was safe now. Newt eased back and began to walk to the gate. His task was finished. If he cared about such things, he would consider this the biggest achievement of his career.

Except nobody should ever know about it.


End file.
